Katarina
Immer wenn ein innerhalb von 3 Sekunden, nachdem Katarina ihm Schaden zugefügt hat, stirbt, werden die all ihrer Fähigkeiten um 15 Sekunden verringert. |leveling = |description2 = Wenn Katarina einen Dolch vom Boden aufhebt, schlitzt sie damit alle nahen Gegner auf und verursacht |magisch}} in Höhe von % der Fähigkeitsstärke)|AP}} und reduziert die von um . |leveling2 = |description3 = Dolche bleiben 4 Sekunden auf dem Boden liegen, bevor sie verschwinden. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| auch auf einen noch in der Luft befindlichen Dolch anwenden und dorthin zu springen, wo dieser landen wird. ** Der Schaden wird erst angerichtet, wenn der Dolch landet. |video = Katarina-P }} }} |width = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Katarina wirft einen Dolch, der von seinem Ziel auf bis zu 2 Gegnern in der Nähe abprallt und |magisch}} an allen getroffenen Gegnern verursacht. |leveling = }} |description2 = Der Dolch landet 350 Einheiten hinter dem Primärziel, einer gedachten Linie durch Katarina und diesem, gezogen bei der Fähigkeitsausführung, entsprechend. Er kommt zeitlich unabhängig von der Zahl der Abpraller an. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| , als auch im Kriegsnebel verborgen Ziele treffen. * Tanzende Klingen stoppt nicht, wenn das Ziel vor dem Treffer stirbt. Allerdings verschwindet es im Flug, wenn es eine verschwindene Championbeschworene Einheiten anvisiert. |video = Katarina-Q }} }} |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Katarina wirft einen Dolch über ihrem Kopf in die Luft, der nach Sekunden landet und erhält |ms}}, das über die Flugdauer des Dolches abfällt. |leveling = %|ms}}}} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} / |collision radius = |effect radius = |width = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Nach kurzer Verzögerung Katarina sich an einen Ort nahe der gewählten Einheit oder des gewählten Dolches, wobei sie |magisch}} am nächsten Gegner in Reichweite verursacht. Außerdem greift sie, wenn möglich, sofort das nächste Ziel an. |leveling = }} |description2 = Blitzschritt . |leveling2 = |description3 = Vor der Teleportation ist '''Katarina' für Sekunden in einer Animation, welche länger dauert, wenn das Ziel stirbt. Puffern von Bewegungsbefehlen ist zudem um Sekunden verzögert. '' |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| , oder Dschungelpflanzen anvisiert werden. * Katarina greift ihr Ziel automatisch an nachdem sie Blitzschritt wirkt. * kann während der Animation ausgeführt werden. Allerdings wird es die Teleportation durch Shunpo nicht abbrechen. * Wenn das Ziel sehr nahe an einer Wand steht und Katarina Shunpo hinter das Ziel wirkt, kann sie über die Wand springen. |video = Katarina-E }} }} |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Katarina kanalisiert für Sekunden. In dieser Zeit wirft sie alle Sekunden Dolche auf bis zu 3 nahe , wobei sie |magisch}} verursacht und für 3 Sekunden zufügt, welche Heilung um 60 % reduzieren. |leveling = % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)}} % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}|Maximaler Schaden pro Ziel| }} |description2 = ''Katarina muss keine auf die Ziele haben, um sie zu treffen. Sie wird die Ziele priorisieren, die am nächsten sind.'' |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| Sekunden nicht durch Bewegungs- und Angriffsbefehle von Katarina abgebrochen werden. * blockieren nur einen einzigen Dolch und werden danach verbraucht. |video = Katarina-R }} }} cs:Katarina en:Katarina es:Katarina fr:Katarina it:Katarina pl:Katarina pt-br:Katarina ru:Катарина zh:卡特琳娜 |Hintergrund= Beziehungen * Katarina ist kleine Schwester, ist der adoptierte 'kleine Bruder'. ** Die beiden Schwestern sowie Talon sind alle Mitglieder des noxischen Hauses Du Couteau. Der Kopf dieses Hauses (General Marcus) ist verschwunden und wahrscheinlich tot. * Es wird spekuliert, dass Katarina und Gefühle füreinander haben/hatten. Verschiedene Champion-Zitate von u.a. , und spielen darauf an.Garen und Katarina Alte Geschichte Alte Geschichte |-|3.= right|220px Von Geburt an mit den Privilegien der noxischen Oberschicht beschenkt, trainierte Katarina den Umgang mit Messern schon seit sie ein Kind war. Nun ist dieses feurige, eigenwillige Kind zu einer schönen und tödlichen Frau herangewachsen. Katarinas tiefempfundene Leidenschaft für das Leben wird durch ihren Sinn für Pflicht und Loyalität gegenüber ihrer Familie gemäßigt. Dieselbe Leidenschaft erweist sich als zweischneidiges Schwert, wenn ihr Herz und ihre Verpflichtungen zueinander in Widerspruch stehen. Als freigeistige Tochter eines berühmten noxischen Generals wurde der jungen Katarina von allem nur das Beste zuteil. Da sie von Natur aus eine Ader für die Kampfkunst hatte, fühlte sie sich Klingen besonders verbunden. Sehr zum Stolz ihrer Familie trainierte sie unter der Anleitung der tödlichsten Assassinen, die das noxische Militär zu bieten hatte. Schon nach kurzer Zeit hielten ihre Ausbilder Katarina einer Feuerprobe - einen angesehenen demacianischen Soldaten zu töten - für würdig. Während sie sich durch das nächtliche Heereslager schlich, war Katarina von ihrem Eifer, sich zu beweisen, überwältigt. Als der General der Armee unbewacht ihren Weg kreuzte, schlitzte sie ihm lautlos die Kehle auf. Katarina verschwand in die Nacht und war mit ihrem eindrucksvollen Mord zufrieden. Ihre Euphorie jedoch zerschlug sich schon bald, denn am nächsten Tag führte ihr eigentliches Ziel - der angesehene Soldat, der das wahre militärische Genie war - seine Truppen bei einem Ansturm auf die unvorbereiteten noxischen Soldaten an. Katarina warf sich in das Schlachtgetümmel, um ihren Fehler wiedergutzumachen, wobei sie sich eine Narbe über dem rechten Auge zuzog, die sie für immer an diese Begebenheit erinnern wird. Obgleich sie letztlich ihre Aufgabe erfüllte, hatte sie das Ansehen ihrer Familie zerstört. An diesem Tage schwor sich Katarina, nie wieder zuzulassen, dass ihre Leidenschaft sie davon abhält, sowohl Noxus als auch ihrer Familie, Ruhm zu bringen. Ihre Begierden und ihre Pflicht in Einklang zu bringen, erweist sich immer wieder als wahre Herausforderung. Der Welt gilt die rothaarige Assassine als Symbol für noxischen Patriotismus, doch hinter dieser Fassade steckt mehr als man auf den ersten Blick vermuten würde. }} |-|2.= right|220px In einem militaristischen Staat ist es wahrscheinlich wenig verwunderlich, dass die oberste Pflicht einer noxischen Frau darin besteht, starke Kinder aufzuziehen und dem Ehemann, der sich dem Leben als Soldat verschrieben hat, beizustehen. Doch gibt es einige, für die dies nicht die Erfüllung ist - Katarina ist eine von ihnen. Als Tochter des gefürchteten noxischen Generals Du Couteau war das Mädchen immer mehr an den Messern ihres Vaters interessiert als an Kleidern, Geschmeiden und ähnlichen Belanglosigkeiten, um die ihre Schwestern immer solch einen Wirbel veranstalteten. Eine Auseinandersetzung unter Kindern enthüllte ihr unheimliches Talent zum Blutvergießen und als geborener Opportunist förderte ihr Vater ihre Killerinstinkte mit Freuden. Nach einem Training unter der Aufsicht der besten Assassinen, die der mächtige Stadtstaat zu bieten hatte, sammelte Katarina ihre ersten Erfahrungen bei verschiedenen Auftragsmorden im Ionischen Krieg. Die Kombination aus skrupelloser Meisterschaft von Messer und Dolch und ihrem sadistischen Talent brachten ihr den Titel „Unheimliche Klinge“ ein, ein Spitzname, der sie für den Rest ihrer Laufbahn begleiten wird. Den größten Ruhm aber erntete sie mit ihren Heldentaten während der Kampagne gegen Demacia und besonders in ihren Gefechten mit Garen, dem Champion jener Nation - eine Rivalität, die begann, als sie die Überreste von Sion aus den Händen einer Vorhut, die unter Garens Schutz stand, barg. Da die Nachfrage nach Kriegskünsten durch den instabilen Frieden, der sich über Valoran ausbreitete, etwas nachgelassen hat, folgte Katarina der Verlockung der Gewalt in deren letzten übriggebliebenen Hafen: Die Liga der Legenden. Manche würden sagen, es war unausweichlich, dass Katarinas Werdegang sie zu einer Championesse der Liga werden ließ, wodurch sie dem Willen Noxus’ weiterhin Nachdruck verleihen und ihrer edlen Familie Ansehen für ihre Kriegstaten verschaffen kann. Dort setzt sie ihre blutige Arbeit fort, wird verehrt und geschmäht, gefürchtet und bewundert. , die Macht von Demacia, der ein Gefecht auf dem Feld verfolgte}} |-|1.= right|220px Veröffentlicht in Patch V1.0.0.32 (23. Oktober 2009) Die meisten wohlhabenden Töchter von Noxus führen ein Leben der Privilegien. Allerdings nicht Katarina. Als Tochter des gefürchteten noxischen Generals Du Couteau war das Mädchen schon immer mehr an den Klingen ihres Vaters als an den Kleidern ihrer Schwestern interessiert. Ihr Vater, der die Gelegenheit erkannte, zog sie glücklich mit Mordlust auf. Katarina wurde, unter dem Kommando ihres Vaters, von den besten Kriegern trainiert, und, nachdem sie diese geschlagen hatte, von den tödlichsten Assassinen aus Noxus. Die erste Mission der skrupellosen Frau war eine geheime Mission im ionischen Krieg, aber die Herausforderung dieses Auftrags war einfach nicht genug, um ihre Bestreben zu erfüllen. Katarina wollte nicht nur tödlich sein, sie wollte gefürchtet und bewundert werden. Ihre Antwort kam sofort, als die Liga der Legenden sie rief. }} Zitate ;Bei Auswahl * ;Angriff * * * * * * * ;Bewegung * * * * * * * * * * ;Verspotten * * ;Witz * ;Lachen * * * * |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Sandsturm-Katarina Screenshots.jpg|Sandsturm-Katarina Klassische Katarina Screenshots.jpg|Klassische Katarina (Visuelle Überarbeitung) Schiedsrichter-Katarina Screenshots.png|Schiedsrichter-Katarina Schlittenglocken-Katarina Screenshots.jpg|Schlittenglocken-Katarina Skins ; : * Die Szene zeigt sie während ihres . ; : * Sie wurde von 'Swashbuckler Katarina' von 'ChiZ' inspiriert. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Graunacht 2010 veröffentlicht, zusammen mit: ** ** ** ** ** * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin ist zusammen mit den Fußball-Skins für andere Champions erschien, kurz vor der Weltmeisterschaft 2010 und wurde aus dem Shop am 31. Oktober 2010 entfernt. Die anderen Skins, die mit diesem zusammen veröffentlicht wurden, waren: ** ** ** * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Winterfreuden 2012 veröffentlicht, zusammen mit: ** ** ** * Ihre ursprüngliche -Animation zeigte sie, wie sie an einer Zuckerstange einen vollführte. Diese kann hier gesehen werden. ** Er wurde durch ihre jetzige Animation ersetzt, da die alte nicht zu ihrer Skin-Thematik passen würde. * Die Person, die sie gerade dabei ist, auf ihrem Splash-Art umzubringen, könnte sein. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Mondwende 2015 veröffentlicht, zusammen mit: ** ** * Sie repräsentiert , aus der . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin war ursprünglich als ''Cyber Katarina, wurde aber letztendlich in PROJEKT umgeändert. * Sie kommt aus einer alternativen Zukunft, in welcher sie mittels der PROJEKT-Initiative augmentiert wurde. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** *** Eine Figur, die ähnelt, ist im Hintergrund zu sehen. Das bedeutet aber nicht zwangsweise, dass beide Skin-Themen im selben Universum stattfinden. *** kann auch im Hintergrund gesehen werden. ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Graunacht 2017 veröffentlicht, zusammen mit: ** ** * Sie ähnelt dem Mutanten Psylocke. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** *** Sie ist gerade kurz davor, ein Duell mit zu beginnen. ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Media ;Sonstige Musik Saison Eins - Login Screen| Graunacht 2010 - Login Screen| Dominion - Login Screen| League of Legends Music- A New Dawn| Lunar Revel 2015 - Chinese Login Screen| Worlds 2016 Zedd - Ignite| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos PROJEKT STÖRUNG| League of Legends Cinematic Fügung des Schicksals| Katarina's Daggers (League of Legends) - MAN AT ARMS REFORGED| League of Legends - Season One CG Cinematic Trailer Jahr des Imperators Skins-Trailer zur Mondwende 2017 – League of Legends| Todesschwur „Geschichten aus der Kluft 2017“ Event-Trailer – League of Legends Finstere Freibeuter Event-Trailer „Fluch der Ertrunkenen“ – League of Legends |-|Galerie= Katarina Konzept.jpg|Katarina Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Leanne Huynh) Katarina VU model 02.jpg|Katarina Update Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Burr Johnson) Katarina VU model 01.jpg|Katarina Update Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Burr Johnson) Katarina Statue Promo.jpg|Katarina Statue Promo Katarina Schlittenglocken- Konzept.jpg|Schlittenglocken-Katarina Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Katarina Schlittenglocken- Skulptur.jpg|Schlittenglocken-Katarina Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Hector Moran) Katarina Schlittenglocken- Model.jpg|Schlittenglocken-Katarina Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Hector Moran) Katarina Schlittenglocken- Render.jpg|Schlittenglocken-Katarina Model 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Hector Moran) Katarina Cinematic Konzept.png|Katarina Cinematic 1 Konzept Katarina Fügung des Schicksals Konzept 1.jpg|Katarina Cinematic 1 Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Nicolas Collings) Katarina Fügung des Schicksals Konzept 2.jpg|Katarina Cinematic 1 Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Nicolas Collings) Katarina Cinematic Rüstung Konzept.png|Katarina Cinematic 2 Rüstung Konzept Katarina Ein neuer Morgen Konzept 1.jpg|Katarina Cinematic 2 Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Nicolas Collings) Katarina Ein neuer Morgen Konzept 2.jpg|Katarina Cinematic 2 Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Nicolas Collings) Katarina Kriegsherrin model 1.png|Kriegsherrin Katarina Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Katarina Kriegsherrin model 2.png|Kriegsherrin Katarina Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Katarina Figur model.jpg|Katarina Figur Model (vom Riot-Künstler Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Katarina PROJEKT model 3.jpg|PROJEKT: Katarina Model 1 (by Riot Artist Trevor Carr) Katarina PROJEKT model 2.jpg|PROJEKT: Katarina Model 2 (by Riot Artist Trevor Carr) Katarina PROJEKT model 1.jpg|PROJEKT: Katarina Model 3 (by Riot Artist Trevor Carr) Projekt Statue model 01.jpg|PROJEKT Statue Model 1 (vom DragonFly Studio) Projekt Statue model 02.jpg|PROJEKT Statue Model 2 (vom DragonFly Studio) Katarina PROJEKT Splash Konzept 04.jpg|PROJEKT: Katarina Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Esben Lash Rasmussen) Katarina PROJEKT Splash Konzept 01.jpg|PROJEKT: Katarina Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Esben Lash Rasmussen) Katarina PROJEKT Splash Konzept 03.jpg|PROJEKT: Katarina Splash Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Esben Lash Rasmussen) Katarina PROJEKT Splash Konzept 02.jpg|PROJEKT: Katarina Splash Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Esben Lash Rasmussen) Katarina Todesschwur- Konzept 01.jpg|Todesschwur-Katarina Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Katarina Todesschwur- Konzept 02.jpg|Todesschwur-Katarina Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Katarina Todesschwur- Konzept 03.jpg|Todesschwur-Katarina Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Katarina Todesschwur- Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Todesschwur-Katarina Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Jennifer Wuestling) Katarina Todesschwur- Splash Konzept 02.jpg|Todesschwur-Katarina Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Jennifer Wuestling) Odyssee Willkommen an Bord Konzept 25.jpg|Odyssee: Willkommen an Bord Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Odyssee Willkommen an Bord Konzept 10.jpg|Odyssee: Willkommen an Bord Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Katarina Blutmond- Konzept 01.jpg|Scrapped Blutmond-Katarina Konzept 1 (von Room 8 Studios) Katarina Blutmond- Konzept 02.jpg|Scrapped Blutmond-Katarina Konzept 1 (von Room 8 Studios) Katarina Blutmond- Konzept 03.jpg|Scrapped Blutmond-Katarina Konzept 2 (von Room 8 Studios) Katarina Blutmond- Konzept 04.jpg|Scrapped Blutmond-Katarina Konzept 3 (von Room 8 Studios) Katarina Blutmond- Konzept 05.jpg|Scrapped Blutmond-Katarina Konzept 4 (von Room 8 Studios) Katarina Blutmond- Konzept 06.jpg|Scrapped Blutmond-Katarina Konzept 5 (von Room 8 Studios) Katarina Blutmond- Konzept 07.jpg|Scrapped Blutmond-Katarina Konzept 6 (von Room 8 Studios) Katarina Blutmond- Konzept 08.jpg|Scrapped Blutmond-Katarina Konzept 7 (von Room 8 Studios) Katarina Blutmond- Konzept 09.jpg|Scrapped Blutmond-Katarina Konzept 8 (von Room 8 Studios) }} Alte Splash-Arts |-|China= Katarina Standard Katarina S Ch alt.jpg|1. Klassische Katarina Katarina Standard Katarina S Ch.jpg|2. Klassische Katarina Katarina Söldner-Katarina S Ch alt.jpg|1. Söldner-Katarina Katarina Söldner-Katarina S Ch alt2.jpg|2. Söldner-Katarina Katarina Söldner-Katarina S Ch.jpg|3. Söldner-Katarina Katarina Schiedsrichter-Katarina Ch.jpg|Schiedsrichter-Katarina Katarina Bilgewasser-Katarina S Ch.jpg|Bilgewasser-Katarina Katarina Kätzchen-Katarina S Ch alt.jpg|1. Kätzchen-Katarina Katarina Kätzchen-Katarina S Ch alt2.jpg|2. Kätzchen-Katarina Katarina Kätzchen-Katarina S Ch.jpg|3. Kätzchen-Katarina }} |Trivia= Trivia * Katarina wurde von Coronach designt. * Der Name Katarina könnte eine Anspielung auf den Charakter Katherina aus William Shakespeares "Taming of the Shrew" sein. * Katarinas Familienname "Du Couteau" leitet sich aus dem Französischen ab und könnte übersetzt werden mit "Von Messer". * Im Jahre 2012 erhielt Katarina ein "Bio-Update", bei dem ihre Hintergrundgeschichte verändert wurde.Katarinas Bio-Rework im na.lol-Forum Außerdem wurden auch Katarinas Skins und das Voice-Over überarbeitet. ** Vor ihrem Rework war der jetzige "Söldner Katarina"-Skin ihr Standard-Skin. * ist Katarinas Schwester, was die beiden zu einem der fünf Geschwisterpaare in der Liga macht. * Katarinas Fähigkeit 'Shunpo' könnte an gleichnamige Technik aus dem Manga Bleach angelehnt sein. ** "Shunpo" ist Japanisch und kann etwa mit "Blitzschritte" übersetzt werden.http://de.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Shunpo * Katarinas Tanz ist eine Referenz auf die letzte Tanz-Szene aus dem Film Napoleon Dynamite. ** Dieses Thema teilte sie sich einst mit , bevor dieser ein Rework (und dabei auch einen anderen Tanz) erhielt. * Katarina gehört zu einigen Champions, für die es aufgrund von signifikanten Änderungen ihrer Fähigkeiten noch ein zweites Champion-Spotlight gibt. * Auf Nachfrage der Community wurden Katarinas Dolche ausgewählt, um in der Youtube-Reihe "Man at Arms: Reforged" nachgebildet zu werden (Video-Link hier). Alte Fähigkeiten Alte Fähigkeiten Die von Katarinas Fähigkeiten werden, immer wenn ein , an dem sie in den letzten drei Sekunden Schaden verursacht hat, stirbt, um 15 Sekunden verringert. }}| }} |description = Katarina wirft einen Dolch auf die gewählte Einheit, der auf bis zu 4 weitere Gegner abprallt. Jeder getroffene Gegner erleidet |ap}} und wird für 4 Sekunden markiert. |leveling = }} |description2 = Katarinas und Fähigkeiten lösen die Markierung aus, wodurch |ap}} angerichtet wird. |leveling2 = }} }}| }} Katarina wirbelt mit ihren Dolchen, wodurch sie |ap}} an allen getroffenen Gegnern verursacht. Trifft Unheimlicher Stahl einen , erhält sie für 1 Sekunde |ms}}. |leveling = |Bonus-Lauftempo| %|ms}}}} }}| }} |description = Katarina teleportiert sich zur gewählten Einheit und erhält für Sekunden 15 % weniger Schaden. Sollte die gewählte Einheit ein Gegner sein, erleidet diese |ap}}. |leveling = }} }}| . |video = Katarina-E alt2.ogv |video2 = }} }} |description = Katarina kanalisiert für Sekunden. In dieser Zeit wirft sie alle Sekunden Dolche auf bis zu 3 nahe , welche |ap}} verursachen und getroffenen Gegnern zufügen. |leveling = % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)}}|Gesamtschaden pro Ziel| }} |description2 = Jegliche Bewegung oder die Reaktivierung dieser Fähigkeit beenden Todes-Lotus sofort. }}| }} |-|1.= Immer, wenn '''Katarina' eine Tötung oder Unterstützung erzielt, werden ihre um 20 Sekunden verringert und sie erhält Bonus-Gold|gold}}. }}| }} | }} |cooldown = |description = Katarina wirft einen Dolch zum gewählten Ziel, welcher auf nahe, nicht getroffene Gegner abprallt und 15 % weniger |ap}} pro Abpraller verursacht. Das erste Ziel erhält Bonus-Schaden. |leveling = }} }} |description2 = :}} Tanzende Klingen verursachen an allen Zielen den vollen Schaden und reduzieren eingehende Heilung bei allen getroffenen Zielen für 5 Sekunden um 60 %. |leveling2 = }} }}| }} |description = Katarina verursacht jedes Mal, wenn sie einen Gegner mit einem oder einer Fähigkeit trifft, |ap}}. |leveling = }} |description2 = Katarina verstärkt ihre nächste Basisfähigkeit (also entweder oder ). Diese Boni skalieren mit der Stufe von Killerinstinkte. }}| }} |description = Katarina teleportiert sich hinter die gewählte Einheit. Wenn diese Einheit ein Gegner ist, verursacht sie an diesem |ap}}. |leveling = }} |description2 = :}} Katarina erhält, nachdem sie Blitzschritt verwendet hat, für 3 Sekunden weniger Schaden. |leveling2 = %}} }}| . }} }} |description = Nach einer Verzögerung von Sekunden beginnt Katarina, für Sekunden zu kanalisieren. In dieser Zeit wirft sie alle Sekunden Dolche auf bis zu 3 nahe , die dadurch |ap}} erleiden. |leveling = |Maximaler Pro-Ziel-Schaden| }} |description2 = Jegliche Bewegung oder die Reaktivierung dieser Fähigkeit beenden Todes-Lotus sofort. }}| }} }} |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = 'V10.3:' * ** Die Dolche erhalten nicht länger 2 Steigerungen von für jedes getroffene Ziel; sie erhalten jetzt wie vorgesehen 2 Steigerungen pro Aktivierung. * ** Sie versucht nicht länger, ihr letztes Ziel anzugreifen, wenn dieses sich außerhalb ihrer Reichweite befindet. 'V10.2:' * ** Es wurde ein Fehler behoben, bei dem Katarina kurzzeitig nicht reagiert hat, nachdem sie ''Blitzschritt eingesetzt hat, um ein Ziel zu töten. V9.1: * ** 0,075 Sekunden vor der Teleportation und 0,075 Sekunden nach der Teleportation ⇒ 0,15 Sekunden nach der Teleportation (Katarina teleportiert sich jetzt sofort, nachdem E gedrückt wurde) ** Katarina kann jetzt den aktiven Effekt von Hextech-Gunblade anreihen, um diesen sofort nach Ablauf der Ausführungsdauer von Blitzschritt zu wirken. }}